Mona Bella
by MibuWolf
Summary: He called me: Querida. He called me his darling. But I should have known after all that is happened. I should never have trusted him. I should have realised...it was all a masquerade. Adapted from school play. Kudos, people!
1. The Beginning of the End

Mona Bella:

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE! I did not steal anything form Rurouni Kenshin! Other than that, please ENJOY!

Credits: This work is adapted from my school play… it was originally titled: "Querida… meri-san owes her long overdue thank-yous to the really talented people who wrote the script-writers… heheh… so yeah, the main bulk of this fic comes from the Drama people, and the characters come from Rurouni Kenshin… that means the only thing belonging to meri-san is the diction…

Author's note: hellohello, it's me again. Yes. Wacky, weird, same old meri-san. Just a note to you all readers out there: This story is set sometime in a historical European era, somewhere around Spain. As a result, there won't be any of those Japanese terms such as "dono", "sama" or even ORO?" I mean, that word doesn't even fit in with the tone here… neither will there be any mention of Aoshi's kodachi, or Shishi-o's homuradama… ducks flying vegetables there will be, however, some very nice chapters to follow, if you will kindly refrain from hitting me with the greens.

…

Chapter One: The beginning of the End

She lay beneath the blanket, unwilling to stir from the depths of her depression, despite the fact that it was already early afternoon and she should be going about her daily chores. Outside, the larks zipped across the bright blue sky, oblivious o whatever took place in the world below.

_Just like I once was, before everything that happened._

As she moved to escape the rays of light seeping through the narrow hole in the wall called a "window". Her hand brushed against something that lay on her dressing table- a mirror.

Her turquoise eyes glared at the mirror. Right now, she hated anything and everything to do with the ornately-carved accessory- from the man who ad given it to her to everything that had happened after that. For awhile, she traced the edges of the broken glass, fascinated at how, despite the fact that it was in pieces, it still fitted almost perfectly.

_Each piece seems to reflect a part of my life- broken, shattered and tragic. But… weren't there also times when I felt like I was truly in heaven?_

_No!_ screamed the 16-yr old inwardly, flinging the mirror across the room and causing the shards of glass to scatter all over the place. The girl stared at the broken parts of the mirror before soundlessly treading to where the silver frame of the mirror now lay.

Quieltly, she picked it up in her slender hands. All around her, shards of glass glittered like parts of a giant crystal hidden beneath the floor. But looking closer, one would soon learn that they were merely bits of glass that would prick your feet if you weren't careful.

_Just as I wasn't careful enough when I looked too close… in the end everything was just a temporary façade which slashed my life apart._

She tried not to recall that fateful night when the 'façade' came crashing down on her in a million pieces. That night when the true reality had been unveiled.

Unkowingly, her mind flashed back to the moment when they first locked gazes with each other. Danced under the close attention of the gallant young men and the jealous ladies-of-court. Not knowing what was to happen after that.

Slowy and carefully, the scarred girl picked up the glass pieces and started putting them back together like a jigsaw puzzle. It was all coming together…one by one… and soon she was to re-live everything.

…

_He called me: Querida; he called me his"darling". But I should have known after all that it happened. I should never have trusted him. I should have realized… it was all a masquerade._

…

author's note: so who IS that mysterious young lady? What has that mirror got to do with her? Find out in the next episode: Two Distant Figures!

PS. Oh well… after this there won't be anything coming up for a really LONG time… not at least for two weeks… meri-san shall return as soon as she can… see ya! Meanwhile, go check out my other stories and review them! Arigato in advance! Take care! Muazziez! –grin5- meLc

PPS. Anyone who reads the following chapters and is from Drama and doesn't know why the plot gets twisted… well… it's supposed to be ADAPTED, so that means "Mona Bella" won't exactly stick to the original context… heheh… -ducks flying vegetables from whoever-


	2. Two Distant Figures

Mona Bella

Disclaimer: -reads out from torn and tattered paper- I did not steal anything from Watsuki-san! –looks down at paper again- I am nothing but a little fledging with only a scrap of imagination and… wait a minute that sounds so familiar!

Saitou: ahou…

Credits: this chapter is not from the original play.

Authour's note: eveyone's been wondering just who on earth is that senorita I just mentioned in chapter one... it's... it's...

Chapter Two: Two Distant Figures

Makimachi Misao could have been the fairest lady who ever lived in the land where there was a great division between the wealthy aristocrats and the lowly slaves. Her bright turquoise orbs sparkled like a clear lake under the bright sunlight of the day and her luscious red lips resembled the petals or a red rose in full bloom. Her captivating beauty alone was enough to send any man to his knees in pursuit of the mona bella.

A pity, though, that Misao was also the most unfortunate wretch. Her mother succumbed to a fatal disease shortly after her birth and her father perished during a great war that wrecked havoc throughout the entire kingdom. An infant, Misao was left to the care of her remaining kin- her stepmother Reina and her two step siblings, Kamatari and Yumi.

However, Misao's new relaties were as evil as Misao was beautiful. As soon as the mourning veil was lifted, Reina seized the family fortunes for herself and banished all the servants so that Misao remained behind to work her back off waiting on them round the clock. In order to eliminate all competition for the title of "Mona Bella", a spell was cast on the orphan; whoever looked into her eyes would instantly turn blind, so that not a single soul could spread the tale of her beauty.

As if by a cruel twist of fate, Reina, Kamatari and Yumi were the only ones who escaped the curse, so only they knew just how beautiful Misao was. But of course, they never spoke of the orphan girl who wasted away her youth as a servant to her own family members.

The poor fool never learned of such a curse. She was told by Reina never to reveal her face to the public as it was horribly disfigured and had to be hidden from everyone else. This, every time Misao stepped out of the house, her lovely face was hidden by a dull, grey hood, giving her the name of "Hidden Beauty".

But Misao longed for a change of life. Every night before she curled up to sleep, she whispered a prayer for a change in her monotonous life. Just a slight turn of events, she pleaded, and she would take care of the rest herself.

And everyday she waited for the change that never came. But the child never lost hope, just like one always believes that the sun will always rise in the east and set in the west. In fact, Misao was so full of hope and faith that she never once ceased her prayers, blissfully unaware of the old saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

Little did she know that her life was about to change, but with a heavy price to pay…

…

Shinomori Aoshi felt that the powers instilled in his position as the man of the highest status hardly ever reached past the limit of his title of "Lord".

This was due to the fact that almost all his affairs were dealt with by his advisors, especially the old ally of his father, Senor Okina. Not that Okina's advice ever did any harm; he was, after all, the most trusted companion of his father, the previous ruler, so Aoshi was certain that Okina couldn't go wrong with his accurate predictions.

What he did have a problem with was that the matters Okina always advised him on were somewhat personal. Aoshi felt that he had to deal with such affairs himself. On the other hand…

"Please consider this option, my Lord." Okina beseeched his superior to consent," Your father would've liked this idea very much…after all, it is a tradition set by your ancestors to celebrate in the midst of the people…during the better times when all was well."

Reluctantly, Aoshi had agreed to hold the masquerade not because he believed in the slightest bit that the even would improve social ties but because he felt bound by the social custom set by his grandfathers before him.

Lord Shinomori was not one known to be sociable- he often kept to himself and spoke to few, except for old Okina. Aoshi's cold, icy exterior and lack of effort to socialize were the reasons why he never managed to court a lady successfully- if he ever tried in the first place. To him, the words "friendship" and "love" mean nothing, especially since he lost his four closest and only allies during the war.

However, Aoshi was fully aware that he wasn't that young anymore. Although hardly a word was spoken about it, they all knew that he needed an heir to succeed him, just as he had suceeded his own father.

His comrade from the war, Shishi-o Makoto, was only too eager for the masquerade. Aoshi knew all too well that the reason behind his eagerness was the beautiful ladies who would be present. Shishi-o was a perpetual playboy who manipulated young but naïve women and then dumped them once he grew tired of them. Although Shishi-o was hardly the best companion in the world, Aoshi never complained once. Why would he give a second thought about trivial matters such as these?

To many, Shinomori Aoshi was just a loner who possessed an icy exterior that none could penetrate- a man whose soul was scarred by too many battles to care about the affairs of the heart.

Or was he?

…

Early in the morning, while the residents of the Makimachi Estate were still dozing away in their warm, comfortable beds, a young girl named Misao stirred up slowly from her slumber, roused by the cock's crow.

"Mmpf," she mumbled sleepily, forcing herself to get up. Misao rolled up her futon neatly in a corner of her room and then proceeded to braid her long, silky midnight black locks. Although there was no mirror for her to refer to (Reina forbade her to look into any mirror.), her skillful fingers deftly parted the black strands and slipped a gold hair tie to keep her hair from falling out while she went about her chores.

Misao walked to the other side of the room where her friend, Soujirou, was still sound asleep. He blinked a few times in surprise when the sixteen-year old tapped him on the shoulder, then smiled at her in a greeting.

Soujirou was but a young, helpless boy when Misao rescued him from a deserted dump a few years back. Initially, the young boy was afraid of her, thinking that she was an attacker, but as he soon learned that the thoughtful girl meant no harm, Soujirou's trust grew and eventually he followed her home where she nursed him back to health.

Reina was furious when she found out, but as the evil stepmother eventually found out that Soujirou was deprived of speech, she finally allowed him to stay. Misao always thought that it was the only kind deed Reina ever did.

She couldn't be more wrong.

The only reason why Reina ever consented Soujirou's staying in the estate was because Soujirou had no ability to speak, and thus couldn't tell anyone especially Misao just how attractive she really was. Furthermore, they needed someone to answer the door without blinding the outsider.

Reina was puzzled why Soujirou escaped this curse, but it never really bothered her as long as her secret was kept safe. Everything was nothing except a lie.

…

Aoshi stood alone by himself in front of the four stone tablets that marked the final resting place of his friends.

:Hannya…Hyotokko…Beshimi…Shikijou…I'm sorry," he muttered almost inaudibly, closing his eyes in prayer for their souls.

When people close their eyes, they see different things. Some see fiery shades of red and orange under the light, while others see only pitch black. For Lord Shinomori, he would forever be haunted by the visions of his friends dying in front of him while they tried to protect their commander…and friend.

Unknowingly, he clenched his fists in anger and regret. _Why?_ He asked silently. _Why?_

Just then, the somber slence was shattered by a loud thumping of feet on the stone steps leading the courtyard. Aoshi sighed inwarsly, knowing full well who the intruder was.

"There you are, my Lord!" called Shishi-o. "I was looking for you all over the place. What are you doing here?"

Aoshi eyed Shishi-o warily. "Please observe silence here," he replied softly, turning back to the graves.

Shishi-o scoffed in reply. "They were weak to die, my Lord," he commented. "Only the strongest deserve to stay on; you know that."

Aoshi ignored his comment and strode quietly and quickly out of the courtyard, leaving Shishi-o alone.

He smirked. _At the rate he's going, the masquerade's going to be a total failure, _he thought wryly. He too walked quickly and caught up with Aoshi.

"I heard every belle in the country is coming," Shishi-o remarked, grinning widely in anticipation. "Everyone…the ladies-of-court, and even the most charming youth loitering about in the market place. Either Senor Okina is becoming desperate, or…"

Shishi-o stopped short when Aoshi halted abruptly. Turning his icy blue gaze toward his companion, he stated coldly, "If I ever hear of you causing and trouble, you're going to join the weak."

"Hmpf, interesting." Shishi-o smirked at Aoshi's departing figure.

…

It was yet another normal day at the Makimach Estate. Nothing out of the ordinary, as usual…

Except for the loud crashing and rather un-ladylike screaming in the dining room where Reina, Kamatari and Yumi were having breakfast, that is. Sighing, Misao went in to see what had happened.

As usual, the rooster which roused her from her sleep every morning was currently terrorizing the three "damsels in distress".

"Get that thing away from me!" screeched Yumi, her auburn hair flying all over the place. Misao turned her gaze to her other step sibling Kamatari and suppressed a giggle- Kamatari was no better, standing on her chair and waving her knife at the rooster which was squawking rather angrily at Reina. Her evil stepmother looked on at the chaos with utter distaste.

When Reina spotted her stepdaughter by the door, she snapped, "Well, what are you dawdling for? Can't you see that reature on the table? Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Misao ignored the jibe made by her evil stepmother and gently picked up the squawking rooster. Almost instantly for some mysterious reason, the animal calmed down and quietened.

Just then, the door-bell rang, causing Misao to drop the rooster on the floor in surprise. Ignoring the rooster's indignant squawk, she headed to the front door where she spotted a messenger in the royal servant's garments handing a pale envelope to Soujirou, who took it and bowed his head in thanks. The sixteen-year old's heart thumped. What would bring Lord Shinomori's messenger to the Makimachi Estate?

_A dove delivers a message of peace, hope and happiness. A crow, on the other hand, brings nothing but a rude avalanche of disastrous misery, false lies and pain._

Soujirou closed the door and grinned at Misao, showing her the envelope. She took it and carefully opened it before extracting the letter inside it.

However, she didn't get to read it because the delicate paper was snatched out of her hands by none other than Reina. Her emerald eyes closely followed the words written on the document before her lips curled upwards and she went ecstatic at the news.

"What is it, mother?" asked Yumi. The "rooster-for-breakfast" fiasco had died down by now and she was seated in her chair, a picture of poise and elegance if not for the food and cutlery scattered about her.

"It's from Senor Okina himself," Reina replied, clutching the letter as if it were a rare, priceless gem. "We're invited to a masquerade on Christmas Eve!"

"Oh! I can't wait!" Kamatari cried, jumping up and down eagerly in anticipation. "I'm going to snag Lord Shinomori!"

"Oh, no you don't!" protested Yumi. "You're not going to steal him away from me!"

Kamatari glared at her. "Just watch me."

"Hmpf! I'm never going to allow myself to lose to a guy like you!" Yumi retorted. Misao tried hard not to laugh; although Kamatari was really a guy, she acted exactly like a girl.

_What's on the surface is but a door that hides the rotting skeleton in the closet- the horrific, ghastly truth._

"We'll have to get a tailor over to take out measurements for our new outfits…"said Reina thoughtfully. Without thinking, Misao asked, "Cn I go to the masquerade, too?"

For a moment, silence hung in the air as all three of them turned a mocking stare in her direction. Misao started to feel uneasy under their intimidating gaze. Then, Kamatari threw back her head and laughed, her laughter echoing throughout the room,

"You?" Reina asked in disbelief. "My dear child, who's going to tend to the housekeeping if we let you go running lal over the place?"

Yumi smirked, while Kamatari added, "I can't believe a high- class gentleman falling for a soot-covered girl like you! Besides, no one likes someone who plays with feather dusters!"

Misao's shoulders slumped a little. _So much for asking._

_Now I wish I could take 'no' for an answer. _

…

author's note: keep a lookout for chapter three…it's kinda typical of the original Cinderella story really… just had to get this chapter up before I leave for my ten-day holiday in Canada… and hotels aren't places where you can easily hook up on the Net and operate Microsoft Word, haha. Plus, I don't have a laptop! Argh…

Till the next Chapter! Until then, do take care and review! Muazziez! –grin5- mC


	3. If Only

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply. Boring, but still…

Author's Note: Yaho! Sorry to keep you all waiting! A hiatus of two months! This is un-called for! Anyway, on to the chapter…

Credits: This chapter is not from the original script.

Mona Bella

Chapter Three: If Only

_If only I had stayed at home that night; if only I never prayed for my wish to be granted, my prayer to be heard and answered. If only I had never believed in the endings of children's fairy tales._

She lifted a trembling finger and traced her face from her thinly-plucked eyebrows down to her jaw. Too late, she realized, much too late to learn her lesson now; the result of her biggest mistake would now haunt her forever, etched into her memory for all eternity.

Perhaps the young belle could've spotted the warning sings that appeared everywhere from the start? Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back then? But it was too late now…

_If only…_

…

The next seven days proved to be pure chaos in the household. Reina sent for the finest tailors and would have only the finest material for their gowns.

Soujirou was kept busy as he had to keep answering the door; while each time the door opened Misao crept behind the velvet curtains and kept herself hidden.

As Kamatari and Yumi went in and out of the dressing room trying on their new gowns excitedly, Misao stood by and watched, trying not to let envy get to her, although the effort was great, seeing as how she had just missed out being at the finest party in town.

"It's such a pity you won't be there with us," Yumi commented as she adjusted her hair clip in front of the mirror. "Things just aren't the same without seeing you chase after some stray bird."

Misao contemplated yanking out all of Yumi's auburn locks and making _her_ screech like a rooster herself. Instead, she bit her tongue and tried to ignore her stepsister's scathing remark.

…

"Quick, girls! The coach is here." Reina called out. Yumi and Kamatari squealed in excitement and scrambled to get into the brightly-lit carriage.

Misao stood by the door and watched; she and Soujirou were left behind that night. The young belle's heart filled with envy as she saw the coach being driven into the darkening streets like a shooting star disappearing into the night sky.

…

Later that night, Misao sat alone in a courtyard, looking at the mysterious night sky studded with shiny stars like diamonds upon black velvet.

Unknowingly, she began to sing something which she had learned as a child:

"Star light, star bright. First star I've seen tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Misao's voice, clear as a nightingale, echoed throughout the courtyard like a gentle breeze lulling its inhabitants to sleep, the beautiful, harmonious melody spiraling right into the clouds…

…Where they reached the ears of a certain fox lady.

…

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the entire place. Misao covered her eyes with her hand to protect her vision from being blinded by the sudden assault of brightness.

Misao shut her eyes and prayed hard that the light would soon fade; she didn't know what was worse: getting blinded by what seemed to be a replica of the sun, or having to navigate around in complete darkness.

"Oh hoho!" At this new voice, the sixteen-year old opened her eyes and peered at the newcomer: a all, willowy lady whose ivory complexion was framed by long, black hair like hers. Her cupid red lips were curled upward in a smile. The lady resembled an ornately-carved porcelain figurine, one of the many antiques that decorated the hallways of the Makimachi Estate.

"Err…" was Misao's only response. She was the oddest person she'd ever come across in her entire life. Too many questions flooded her mind: How had she managed to enter through locked gates? What business did this strange woman have here? Most importantly, who was she?

"Now now, it's not very nice to stare, "remarked the lady. "What is it you called me for, child?"

Misao pouted; it was her biggest pet peeve to be called a child, especially when she was already sixteen. "But I'm not a child!" she protested, getting up from her seat in a very not-so-grownup manner.

The tall lady raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Really?" she asked incredulously. "I always thought you're ten." The younger girl glared daggers at her. Sometimes, she fumed inwardly, adults act like immature toddlers.

"Anyway," she continued, as if nothing had happened, "I can't keep calling you "child", so let's hear your name."

"M-Misao Makimachi," stammered the young maiden; it felt as if it were the first time another woman spoke to her as an equal.

"Well, you may call me "Megumi," said the lady. "If you're wondering who I am, I'm your guardian angel."

Misao stared at her again. Guardian angel? "But if you're my guardian angel, then why am I still stuck here after all these years…?"

"Oh hoho!" Megumi laughed (Misao swore she could've seen a pair of fox ears pop out of herb head.) "That's because you didn't pray hard enough."

"Then… you'll grant my wish?" Megumi laughed, her gentle eyes lighting up as she smiled. "You're stating the obvious, aren't you? All you have to do is ask, and you'll receive."

At her guardian angel's words, Misao'd heart leapt; her wish was finally about to be granted after long, long years of fervent prayer!

Megumi help up a slender finger to stop her from speaking again. "However, you must consider carefully; for every wish granted, there are consequences to follow, consequences that you never thought of. Do you understand?"

Without really reflecting the true meaning of Megumi's words, Misao nodded her head eagerly, more for the wish to be granted. "I want to go to the masquerade tonight."

The foxy lady frowned a little in concentration, and then nodded. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" So saying, she disappeared.

…

Aoshi stood alone by himself behind a large window, his icy blue eyes following every single carriage that arrived at the well-decorated estate.

The young ruler sighed inwardly. Once again, he wondered why he ever agreed to this unnecessary nonsense in the first place.

What if his four comrades hadn't perished during the war? Would he be different… more sociable?

If only he had been bon into a different social class… perhaps less would be expected of him there… perhaps he wouldn't have to bear the burdens and responsibilities that came with the immense power he had now.

If only…

…

Misao sat quietly, biting her lip nervously as the carriage sped forward, heading closer and closer toward the venue.

As she sat alone, accompanied by only her thoughts, the young belle re-called the night of total transformation she had undergone earlier.

The gown she wore now was the most beautiful she'd ever worn. Ironically, it was the only gown she had ever worn too.

Everything felt like a Cinderella story, except for one thing: she didn't have to return by midnight. Instead, Megumi gave her a beautifully crafted mask and told her the moment the mask was taken off her face, so would the gown… and the accessories… until she was nothing but a maid in rags. The whole masquerade would end when the mask left her pearl-like face.

_If only the mask never fell off…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

in the next chapter: Misao arrives at the masquerade to meet the man who will change her life forever. The man of the masquerade: Aoshi.

Author's Note: Sorry if this isn't up to standard, I just didn't want to put it off any longer than I have to… argh… my fingers are tired so I want at least five reviews PRETTY PLEASE!

NOTE: the following fic will be updated shortly in a week or so: Timeless Love, Kitsune's Confessions, Here Without You. Still looking for inspiration of Reversed Blade, Reversed Fate. New ones will be popping up now and then.

Until the next chapter! mC


End file.
